battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ferrariguy1000
Welcome! - -- PresidentEden78 (Talk) 01:05, April 27, 2012 Re:Tip on Unknown Weapons If it is confirmed. At the moment there is debate as to whether it is an NLAW/SRAW or an AT4, as, while it looks and functions like the former, the latter weapon has been confirmed in the game by unofficial sources on several sites. Hold off on any editing for now; speculation in articles is pretty much prohibited on this wiki. FluoxetinePatch (talk) 11:37, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Never mind. It appears you were right. FluoxetinePatch (talk) 11:39, June 13, 2013 (UTC) If you want, but it will probably only be temporary until we get a better picture. FluoxetinePatch (talk) 18:58, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Licensing Images Please license your images. If you need assistance, let me know. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 17:39, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, but how do we liscence the images? I can't find a menu in the images to liscence. Ferrariguy1000 (talk) 18:02, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, let's take for example. Go on the file page. Click on "Edit" as you normally would when editing an article, make the licensing header using "Heading 2", label it "License". Then use the templates for . Fill in the source and owner of the image on the new template you created. This can also be done for the other templates such as , etc. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 18:15, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, Thanks. I'll get right into it. Ferrariguy1000 (talk) 18:32, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Re Yes all that is confirmed and isnt leaked. All leaked info isnt allowed on the Wiki, not even in a blog. You can however post in the blog a external link to a website with the leaked info. Dont want to get sued right? -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 01:57, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Give me a link a ill decide if its leak or it (which it probably is). DICE is stream SA in a few days so we'll find out soon anyway. -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 17:49, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Your HARM idea. That's actually an amazing idea you have. We should think of a way to get DICE to hear the idea (that doesn't get us blocked off of their twitter page). p.s. Whilst I'm sure you know how to, you reply to messages by posting the reply on users talk pages otherwise they can't see your replies. Contact me via this method if you need any help and also to discuss a way to get DICE to even consider implementing this.Hyperborrean22 (talk) 13:49, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I feel it should be an option for attack helis, scout helis, attack jets and stealth jets. At the end of the day, it's DICEs decision on how to implement this. We need to think of a creative and imaginative way to get them to notice. p.s. Get yourself a profile pic so I have something to associate with you other than a 500 pound bomb.